Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a roasting tool, and more particularly to a grill which collects oil rapidly and simply.
Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, an oil collecting device of a grill is provided below a burner and quite close to fire, which is liable to cause fire accidents and ignite fire on an oil collecting plate and thus poses a potential danger. Besides, it is difficult to wholly collect oil drops dripping down during roasting and many oil drops splash down onto a coal plate to cause plenty of soot, so as to not only affects users' health but also pollutes environment, which remains to be avoided.